Mea Culpa
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Duo is struggling to remain who he is while finding about his past. Sequel to Bohemian Rhapsady.
1. Confession One

Mea Culpa

By Devon Masterson

AN: No one take this title personally, it's a title of a song by enigma and it kind of went along with the look that Duo first gave us; the priest look. This is a sequel to Bohemian Rhapsody, but can stand alone, but you can still read BR for absolute details. 

You have to have an **open mind** to read this, trust me, I've already been cursed out by a few morons. Leave constructive reviews and if you flame me do it with impudence, leave your e-mail. I can take a flame, but **flamers with no balls piss me off** and it makes you look like an ass not me. Also for the record I am a female. So if you see fit to curse me out and call me names use ones that fit my gender, calling me a "mf douche bag" does not quite fit. Okay, all done whining ;p

Recapitulation: (yes, that's what recap stands for)

In Bohemian Rhapsody [BR] several things happened, but I will get to the major details that might spoil some things, but I'm sure you will get over it. Trowa married Lady Une whose real name is Victoria Wagner. Heero is going by the name Odin Lowe the second in public and had to face some things from his past. (Two weird things George Michael is the President of Earth Sphere and is married to Serena Tsukino [different personality just used the name]. Also Serena is Heero's mom and she's feisty. Her and Victoria had it out more than once.) The marriage of Trowa and Victoria caused a rift between them and Heero but that all ended when Trowa died protecting Heero. This caused Victoria to leave the Preventers. Heero took care Victoria and her newborn daughter, Andrea, you should be able to figure out the rest as you read. 

Confession One

Duo stood in front of the door nervously. The last time someone that he cared about was sick, he ended up alone. He did not want to see that happen again. Part of him wanted to walk the other way and never turn back. It was not like anyone would fault him, she was not even his mother. The Countess was Victoria's mother. So what if she made him feel comfortable and looked after, he was a grown man. He did not need to babied and coddled. He was an expert soldier and had been since his teens. In battle there were no loved ones, just mission and objectives; the cause was the only thing worth caring about, worth dying for. It was his sentimentality, when he was a child and now, that making this issue. 

He touched the door lightly and dropped his head. He balled his fist. _"No! She is important to me. I have to face this so I can at least say good-bye this time."_

Duo took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door opened in seemingly slow motion until it was opened enough for him to get a good look inside of the room. It was actually a cheery place; it kind of fit her personality in a sickening way. Everything was white not a stitch of predominate color insight. It was so pure it was depressing. It's not what he would have imagined for her, but then she was girlie that way.

"Are you a friend or family member?" the nurse asked as she looked up from her patient. She smiled as her eyes registered him with familiarity.

"I'm a friend," he answered.

Her eyes clouded disappointedly. "She's asleep right now," she said lowly. "Her fever has gone down quite a bit, but it's still a little high. Do you happen to know if Lady Victoria has arrived yet?"

"She's downstairs," he replied.

"I need to speak with her and the family. Would mind staying with her for a few moments?" she asked.

Duo shook his head and sat in the chair beside the bed. He sighed as he watched the older woman breathe in and out somewhat peacefully. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she shifted in her sleep. Apparently, she was having some sort of nightmare caused by the fever. _"She doesn't look too bad," _he thought, _"maybe she'll be okay."_ He touched her hand tenderly. "Hey, Mom, you got get better so we can educate Quatre on the finer points of cinema, besides I know you want to see Vic and Heero finally get married. Hell, you gotta see me get hitched; you know that will be the event of the century. Of course, it will take some time to find a girl who can tame this stallion, but you never know."

In response to his voice, the Countess opened her eyes and smiled. "Christoff," she sighed. "I'm glad you came to see me. I miss you."

Violet eyes widened that name again. He had heard mention of that guy downstairs before he came up. He had never heard her mention Christoff before and she told him a lot about her family, including some dirt on Victoria from when she was a baby that he promised not to reveal, but did not promise to tease her about. "I'm not…"

"You do forgive me for getting sick and losing you don't you?" she asked grabbing his arm. "Please don't say you hate me for not being strong enough to deliver you properly."

"I...I forgive you," he said tenderly.

She smiled and touched his face. "You turned out so well, so very handsome."

"Get some rest, you have to get better." 

She lay back down and closed her eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart," she sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Duo stared at her for a few moments and relaxed once he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He rubbed her hand tenderly, but he still could not shake that weird feeling he had like something was about to happen. _"I hope I don't lose her."_

"How is she?" Victoria asked.

Duo started. He hated it when people were quieter than he was; it was unnerving, especially since he was supposed to be the best. "She just drifted off to sleep," he answered not taking his eyes off the older woman lying in front of him. He wanted to stay with her longer but he knew that Victoria wanted to spend some time alone with her and she was Victoria's mother not his. He stood to his feet reluctantly. "I'll be outside."

"I can't stay long there are some things I have to handle," she replied, "I just wanted to check on her, besides, if I'm not here I think you should be."

"Thank you," he said as he sat back down.

Victoria turned to leave. Her mother was in good hands and she had a mission to accomplish. The revelations that her siblings shared with her down stairs brought a number things to light that she had never noticed before and she was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it. "Keep me posted on her progress." 

mcmc

"Eight o'clock," Duo said to himself as he stood and stretched. He stood over the Countess and felt her forehead and grinned when she felt normal. She was also sleeping more peaceful. She was going to be her usual self. They still had so much to do, the Sundance film festival would be coming up in about six months and he planned on taking her. It would put a huge dent in his savings, but she was worth it, plus it would be nice to go as a regular person and not as 'security.'

He walked over to the window and stood in the dim light as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he replied looking out of the window. There had been so many people coming in and out the last couple of hours he did not bother to see who it was.

Ami Mizuno walked in quietly with her red shawl pulled around her. Part of her wished that she had gotten the chance to change before the left for Germany, but she knew if she stopped that Heero would have left her and she would have lost even more time. Besides, she was not the only one over dressed to see a sick friend. They both were given strange looks when they arrived. She explained how they went straight to airport from the ball, while Heero went looking for Victoria. Any other girl might have felt insecure about her date going to seek out another woman, but she and Heero reached an understanding. Besides the only reason they both went out with each other was to appease their mothers.

Soft blue eyes went straight towards the object of their concern and she walked over to the Countess. She touched her forehead and noted how peaceful the older woman looked then sighed. "Her fever has gone down," Duo replied observing from the window's reflection.

Ami looked towards the window and saw a tall lean man clad in all black standing by the window. He had excellent profile standing at the window like that with his hair snaking downward and resting at the small of his back. "That's good. I was worried Heero and I would not make it time."

Duo turned around at the sound of Heero's name, giving Ami a view of magnificent amethyst eyes. Her cheeks grew warm. He was gorgeous and she was taken back seeing someone like him when she was worried. "Heero's here?" he asked.

"…we came straight here from the ball," she answered. 

"That explains the dress," he smirked as his eyes moved over appreciatively. She had a nice figure. "You've got mile long legs."

Ami looked confused for a second then flushed furiously. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sure if you want to, but we just met," he replied grinning like Cheshire cat. 

"This is not time nor the place."

"Suit yourself then," he replied. She was just like he thought she would be, a stick in the mud. _"To bad, I really needed the distraction."_ He walked over to the chair that he vacated and sat down.

"I can sit with her for if you need to take a break," Ami offered.

Duo yawned then shook his head. "I'm fine right here," he replied losing the humor in his voice. 

Ami looked at him curiously while trying not to gawk as she sat on the small couch not too far from the bed. There was something about him that made her want to get to know him better. He seemed familiar to her for some reason even though she was sure she had never seen him before. His eyes is what she liked most about him so far though his personality was nothing to be desired, he came across arrogant, but then he became so serious. She was definitely attracted to him. _"This is not the time to be thinking about this. Evelyn is laying bed sick and I'm gawking at this guy like some love struck teenager."_

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer," Duo commented noticing her staring at him. 

"I was just trying to figure out where I know you from," she replied feeling her cheeks grow warm yet again. She seemed to be doing a lot of blushing since she came into his acquaintance.

"The name's Duo Maxwell," he replied, "and I never forget a face or nice set of legs."

Ami looked down at her dress and saw that she gave a more than gracious view of her legs through her split. She never intended to sit down in this type of chair when she bought the dress and did not realized that the split rode up so high. There was little left to the imagination, but at least the best parts were covered. She spread her shawl over legs. "Ami Mizuno."

He frowned at the name. She had been Heero's blind date to the Scarlet Ball. Ami was entirely too cute to be a brainiac. She looked like the type of girl that he would make a go for. He would loved to see how well she held up for two dates. Something told him there was more to her than what he saw earlier. He would love to test her and see, but if she's here then she and Heero must have hit it off. _"Now that's going to be a problem. He and Victoria should be together. I guess I'll just have to interfere,"_ he thought. "So you and Heero hit off?"

It was Ami's turn to smirk. "I wouldn't say that. We just have understanding that being single with mothers like ours can be annoying."

"Okay, then how did you meet the Countess?" he asked.

"I met her at my cousin's wedding some time ago," she replied. "How did you meet her?"

"Nosey aren't you?" he teased.

Ami's eyes widened. "You asked me the same thing."

"I'm an American, it's a prerequisite," he replied. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't have one," she answered shaking her head trying to keep from laughing. She could easily see this guy being a handful.

Duo smiled as he got the desired reaction out of her. _"Let the games begin."_

© 2002 Devon Masterson.

Yeah, I know I am twisted, but I still don't own the Gundam and SM characters. I just own the entire Wagner family, associates, all gundam children, and the plot. No money is made by me so don't sue me.


	2. Confession Two

Mea Culpa

Confession Two

By Devon Masterson

Duo yawned as he stretched his arms out as he opened his eyes. He nearly jumped when he saw the Countess looking at him curiously, their noses almost touching. "So you came to visit me," she smiled. "You and Ami."

He looked confused for a moment then he remembered. "Oh, the chick from last night," he commented his eyes shifting toward the woman curled up in the chair asleep then changed the subject. "So how are you feelin' good lookin'?" 

The Countess smiled. "You know how to make an old woman smile, but to answer your question I am feeling very well rested and I have plenty to do. I know my children must have been worried sick and nearly drove themselves insane over me. I have to check on them and make sure everything did not fall apart while I was sick. Of course, I am sure that Victoria is there and I am sure she has everything is under control, but I will not know for sure until I see for myself. Come with me. I know you are hungry and you look thinner since the last time I saw you. We will let Ami sleep and you and I can spend some time."

"Huh?" he asked as she pulled him along. A big Cheshire grin flew across his face. She was definitely feeling better. "Glad to have you back…Mom."

She smiled as well. "Oh, I will not go anywhere as along you remember. Now come along. " 

"I could go for something," he commented, "it was kind of a long night."

"You sat up with me the whole time?" she asked stopping to look at him.

Duo's cheeks flushed slightly, that had never happened before. "I was in town anyway. I figured I might as well visit the whole time."

"That was sweet of you, dear," she smiled.

"You're not going to get all mushy on me are you?" he asked making a face of mock horror.

The Countess blinked for a second. It was weird how he looked like her husband for a second. _"I must still be a little under the weather."_ She patted his hand in assurance. "I shall spare you once then the next time you do something sweet like that I will give you a hug and a kiss."

It was Duo's turn to blink and look like a deer mesmerized by headlights. He was caught of guard by her response. "Well I have that way with women."

"I do not doubt it. You are quite handsome. Now come along," she replied as she started to pull him along once again. Breakfast and some activity then she would be right as rain.

mcmc

"I'm sorry Duo, but for that type of cinema I like them both," The Countess commented.

"Pacino is the best. He has so much panache over De Niro. There not even in the same class," Duo argued.

"I'm still in the middle," she replied smiling. She then looked toward Ami as she came down the stairs. "Perhaps, Ami can settle the score."

"Hey, Ami," Duo called as he leaned back and motioned for her to come over.

She rubbed her eyes and pulled her shawl around her tightly as though it was a robe. "Yes," she answered as she walked over to him.

"Pacino or De Niro?"

"Excuse me?" she asked. It was too early for her to be answering cryptic questions. She had forgotten about the time difference that is until she woke up and found everyone gone. Duo seemed to be perfectly fine. _"There has to be something wrong with him to be that cheerful in the morning."_

Duo snickered taking the opportunity to see what she was made of. "Never mind. You don't know anything amount fine turn of the century cinema."

Ami's blue eyes narrowed. "Oh really? What's the question?"

"Who is the best gangster Pacino or De Niro?"

Ami smiled, "De Niro hands down. He is powerful, firm and can back it up if he has to. Pacino is powerful, true, but I have The Devil's Advocate and Any Given Sunday on DVD. He can't be trusted."

"Impressive," Duo commented. He agreed with her on some points but Pacino was still the man. "Cute and a classic movie fan."

Ami flushed brightly from his forwardness. She thought she would be used to it by now. Her eyes then lit up in recognition, Duo was the 'delightful young man' the Countess had been telling her about lately, the one she shot down because of lack of time for dating. She just did not feel up to a relationship right now even though it had been six months since her and her ex parted ways. _"Evelyn never mentioned that he was so gorgeous…not that it matters…but he is cute."_ He was always pushing her buttons. "Uh, thank you."

Duo smiled flirtatiously. "So what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a forensic pathologist," she answered confidently. 

"That is so cool," he remarked as he stared at her intense interest. She was perfect. He would just iron out the rest of the bugs later. "I am going to marry you."

Ami blinked for a second then smiled at his arrogance. He had gone to far this time. "Oh really?" she asked. "You're going to have to work for it." She winked at him then left. She could play that game too.

"Yeah well I've always been a hard worker," Duo smirked putting his hands behind his head. "A girl after my own heart. It's a good thing Heero is in love Victoria, I'd hate to have to steal Ami from him."

The Countess grinned. "You are incorrigible. That was the doctor, I was telling you about. You know the one that would probably give you the case of boredom."

"So I was wrong," he replied casually. He raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Frankie said it best, 'I did it my way.'"

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "You are going to have a merry chase, my boy." She touched his shoulder as she stood. "If you will excuse me, I must get started. I have a million things to do. I will see you at lunch."

Duo nodded as she left. He was glad she was feeling better and was back to normal. It was hard to believe that she was Victoria's mother. The Countess seemed to be the total opposite, she was full of life; sociable. Victoria…well she and Heero were perfect for each other. _"She's got to be adopted, she's more like my real mother,"_ he mused

mcmc

"Mother?" Fritz asked shutting the door of the parlor behind him. "There is something that I have to tell you."

She put her paperwork down as she looked at her oldest son. "What is it?"

Fritz took in a deep breath. He knew his mother hated it when people tried to soften the blow for her. She rarely became angry, but when she did it was quite unnerving. "Christoff did not die at birth, he was kidnapped. I'm sorry that I did not tell you, but father said it was best."

"I know," she said calmly. "He told me before he died."

He let out a sigh of relief. She was not devastated nor was she mad with him. "There's more."

"Oh?" she asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

Fritz cleared his throat. "I did some checking and I know I am not well connected as Victoria…"

"Spit it out, Darling," the Countess urged.

"I took a hair sample from Duo and had it analyzed with our family DNA and it matches one-hundred percent."

The Countess sat down quickly for fear of passing out. "Well this is a surprise."

Fritz put his hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand over his. "Deep down you knew. It was your delirium that made us look into it."

"Us?"

"Vicky knows as well. She was doing a search of her own, but you know how she can be."

The Countess chuckled. "Well, dear, she is the youngest and she always was mature. All of you treat her like a child and she resented that even when she was a child. She has calmed down quite a bit."

Fritz looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'd say she's worse. She scares me sometimes."

"And I scare her," the Countess replied. "Therefore control is still maintained." She smiled good-naturedly.

"Mother, you are one of a kind."

"Be glad God broke the mold with me when he did," she commented then shifted back to the sensitive subject. "Does he know?"

"No," he answered, " as far as I know."

"I need time to think of what to say to him," she replied. "He's going to be upset naturally. He doesn't like people sneaking around on him. He is like your father in that respect and he is probably going to think I knew the whole time."

"What about everyone else?"

"We will tell him first that way he will not feel bombarded," she answered. She was worried what we would think of her. He would be angry when he found out that she was quite sure. If he was anything like her, he would have quite a temper. Everyone in her family with a calm exterior tended to have a quite a temper that rivaled nothing short of a devastating natural disaster. She was sure that he would understand, but he would need some time. 

Time…that meant time away from her and she did not want that, not after finally finding him and knowing the truth. _"I'll lose him if I keep this from him."_ It was going to be hard waiting for him to adjust to the knowledge of his latent history. He was her son; he would rise to the occasion. He would not disappoint her, he was still himself no matter what and that's what she loved about him. He and Victoria being her youngest were the extreme opposites of her personality, the rest of the children maintained the middle land some where. All of her children were entertaining and a blessing to her, she would do all she could to keep them all together. "I need some time, Darling." 

Fritz nodded then left his mother to her thoughts.

Evelyn looked towards a portrait of her husband and gasped as she thought of something. She walked over to a small book case that held the family photo albums and picked up a large leather bound one turning dull from age. Yellow pages flew in an arc as she flipped through them looking for a snap shot of memory. She smiled when she finally found what she was looking for, a picture of her father. Duo was the spitting image of him as a young man in his early teens. It had never occurred to her being that she was born to her parents so late in their years. Her father was in his late sixties and her mother in her forties when she was born. The only difference between them was the length of hair and the eyes. _"Amethyst eyes…"_

She set photo album down and pulled out another that contained pictures of her husband's relatives. Her emerald eyes rested on her husband's mother, who died before she had the pleasure of meeting her. Her brilliant violet eyes captured forever in a moment of happiness. Now she knew why he seemed vaguely familiar to her, his features reached back so far. All of her children except he and Victoria took after her in features by having shades of blond hair and green eyes. Victoria took after her father having brown hair and eyes and apparently Duo took after him as well. 

"My baby," she sighed softly as she sat down. 

mcmc

"So, Q-man, you and Cathy finally got hitched? Took long enough," Duo commented as the three of them sat down. "I am kind of surprised that you actually eloped. I always figured you for some big, bourgeois wedding, but whatever floats your boat."

Quatre smiled at his teasing and squeezed Catherine's hand gently. "I took your advice for once."

"See someone is finally starting to appreciate Shinigami. I knew this day would happen," he chuckled. "Now all you need is some knife throwing empaths running around you'll be in business."

Catherine blushed and Quatre laughed at Duo's comment. "Check back in seven months."

"Seriously?" Duo asked and was met with two nods. "You two work fast. Now if Victoria and Heero would get their action going a little faster then you guys would be done. I know Wu-man is about to crack. Sally's got that covered." Duo sat back and smiled. "At least I know now why it took so long for you to get here. Maybe now we can all gang up on Heero."

"Where is he anyway?" Quatre asked

"He left," Victoria answered as she came down the stairs.

"Where did he go?" Quatre asked.

"Back to Tokyo, I assume," she replied.

Duo glanced over at Victoria and noticed the slight puffiness that most would not have noticed, they must have had a fight. He looked toward Quatre who noticed as well and nodded. He touched Catherine's hand then said something lowly her. "I'm going to get some air," he announced before leaving.

"I know what you two are planning," Victoria replied. "Heero and I are just friends. In fact, Andrea and I are moving to L-3 there's a school there Andrea could benefit from."

That was the most insane thing he had ever heard. This was the last straw, he was not about to deal with the two of them moping around and screwing up their lives. "Oh come…" Duo's sentence trailed.

"Duo, I need to speak with you," the Countess interrupted.

"Sure, Mom," he replied good-naturedly as he left the room with her. There was something in the sound of her voice that made him a little concerned. _"Maybe she remembered calling me Christoff while she had her fever,"_ he thought as they entered the parlor.

She closed the door behind him then walked over to the window. "I'm going to be frank with you."

He snickered. "That's fine, but I'm still Duo. It's the only name I've ever had and I'm kind of attached to it now."

"I'm serious," she replied though she smiled at his wit. She could tell he that he was nervous about what she had to say. "Duo, you have known me for nearly two years now and you know that I am very up front."

"It's one of things I like I about you," he commented. He was getting worried. This sounded like a set up for something. "Go ahead and tell me. I can take it, Victoria is really adopted isn't she?"

The Countess raised an eyebrow. "She is my natural daughter and you are my son."

"Of course, I am, you adopted me and Quatre," he commented.

"You are my natural son, my son Christoff," she replied. Duo's violet eyes widened and he was about to say something when she cut him off at the pass. "I fell ill while I was carrying you and I went into early labor. I was told that you died when you were in fact kidnapped from the hospital…"

"And that's why you tried to get so close to me?" he accused as his emotions flowed to the surface. "So you knew the whole time? When were you going to tell me?"

"I just found out an hour ago," she replied calmly. "Duo, you should know me well enough to know that I would not hide something like that from you. I have never shrunk away from the truth and I have never lied to you. I grew fond of you and I admit you reminded me a little of myself, but it was not deception and I thank you kindly not to imply such."

Duo shook his head. "I don't want to deal with this right now," he replied as he opened the door and left.

"Duo…" her sentence trailed. She started to go after him then stopped herself. He needed some time alone. She would give him space to digest the information then she would hunt him down later.

Duo stormed into the room, just as Catherine left, and looked at Victoria with an accusatory glare. "How long did you know?"

"I received confirmation this morning," she answered. She had been expecting some sort of explosion every since she discovered her older brother's activities. She thought it better to let her mother, who always had a way of finding things out, to tell him herself. 

"So all this time, I thought I was Duo Maxwell and life was straight then I find out that I was stolen as a baby and put through a hell that no one should have to go through as a child. I don't know who the hell I am!"

"You are still Duo Maxwell," she stated simply in her all business tone. "And you are Christoff Wagner, my younger brother. You, of all people, I expected to handle this better. You are the most annoying, versatile person I know. This will pass."

Duo's expression softened. "Yeah and I love you too…Vicky." He laughed as she narrowed her eyes and pulled out her Derringer. "I'll tell mom."

Her eyes widened slightly and she put her gun away. "I can still make your life hell."

"So then life would be came old same old."

"You go to far," she warned.

"I like living dangerously," He quipped then became serious again. "I need sometime to think. I'll be hanging around L-2 for awhile." He then turned to leave.

© 2002 Devon Masterson.

Yeah, I know I am twisted, but I still don't own the Gundam and SM characters. I just own the entire Wagner family, associates, all gundam children, and the plot. No money is made by me so don't sue me.


	3. Confession Three

Mea Culpa

Confession Three

By Devon Masterson

"What are you doing here, Maxwell?" Wufei asked as not looking up from his paperwork. "Or should I say Wagner."

"Maxwell," he corrected. The network of information that they all seemed to have access to never failed. _"A guy can't even think about having a nervous breakdown in peace," _he thought. "I am myself."

At his tone, Wufei looked up. "Why are you here, Duo?"

"I need something to do," he replied. "I know you have a mission that I can go on."

Wufei shook his head. "Maxwell, as much as I admire your talents despite you your annoying personality, you are emotional and when you're emotional you get sloppy. I can not afford for you to get killed and have to bury another friend and have the others breathing down my neck."

"Didn't know you cared, Wu-man," Duo smirked.

The Chinese man rolled his eyes at the nickname. "If you need to go find yourself do it somewhere else, I know who you are."

"Look, I just need to get my mind off some things. I'm not looking to be killed or anything," Duo replied.

"Fine," Wufei said. "I do have something that your talents could use. There is a terrorist group on L-4 that starting to get a little too bold." He handed the braided pilot a folder.

Duo smiled as some familiarity started to come back to his life. "Consider it done," he smiled. "I'll be around."

Wufei nodded. Even though he knew that was an assignment that someone like Duo could handle with not too many problems, he had a feeling that maybe he should have just fired him.

mcmc

"So how did our little project go?" Dion asked as one of his associates walked into the room looking pleased with himself.

"Like clockwork," Brian answered sitting down. "The Preventers have become slack since Lady Une left."

"Don't underestimate that Chinese guy. He had not been in charge long enough for us to make a decision yet. I heard he was a gundam pilot."

"The gundam pilots are nothing without their gundams," Brian snorted.

"I make it a practice to never under estimate the opponent."

"You're too paranoid, Dion," Brian replied, "we're too small for the Preventers to even worry about, but after we blow up their headquarters of the Preventers, our major obstacles will be taken care of."

Dion smiled. "About that, I have a guy I want you to check out. His name is Maxwell Priest."

"Maxwell Priest, huh?"

"Yeah, he impressed me by getting in here undetected. Said he was impressed with some of our handiwork, but I want to be on the safe side. If he doesn't check out, shoot him."

Brian nodded. Their operation was in the critical stages. This mission could make or break them and there was no room for spies or wannabes. "I'll check him out. Is he in the tank?"

"Yeah, I did not want him roaming around. I already have Mitch working on how he got in here undetected. If he checks out he'll be a great asset."

Brian left the room and headed towards the lower levels of the hideout, affectionately called the tank. He waved and greeted his fellow compatriots as he worked his way downward. They were freedom fighters against the false peace that their government provided.

"Hey, Bri, I heard there's a new guy in the tank."

"Yeah, I'm going to check him out now," he said as he reached the holding room where they screened their applicants. He smirked as he saw the guy sitting casually in the chair with no worries in the world. There was something familiar about him that he just could not place, but he shrugged it off. "You Maxwell Priest?"

Duo turned around and grinned. "Who wants to know?"

"I don't have time for games," Brian replied. "So let's cut to the chase, why are you here."

"I like to blow things up," he answered grinning. "It's fun and I'm good at it. C4 or vintage primacord, doesn't matter as long as it's going up in the end."

"A psycho, huh?" Brian asked. "What you get off on it?"

"It doesn't compare to sex, though it does come close," he answered.

"Yeah, whatever," Brian said. "We're going to set up a test just see what you can do."

"What kind of test?" he asked curiously.

Brian's eyes glinted with mischief. "You'll see."

mcmc

"Wu, I'm blowing up Relena's apartment in fifteen minutes," Duo said as Wufei's image appeared on the vid screen through the encrypted channel.

Wufei raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the transmission ended. "At least he's taking this seriously," he mused as he left the room. Good thing he was already there.

Duo pulled the jammer device off vid phone. He smiled as he pocked the device and exited the phone booth. Anybody monitoring the call would have just heard him make a naughty phone call to his girlfriend instead of covert communications. _"I love this job,"_ he thought as he walked down the street to Relena's apartment.

Fourteen minutes later, he walked casually back down the street. He started to whistle as he saw Brian standing at the corner waiting for him. He had an angry look on his face. "Dude, chill," Duo replied as he turned the corner. Brian's scowl deepened and he followed after him trying not to be so conspicuous. As he turned the corner, he felt a shock and then a loud boom. The two of them kept walking as people started running towards them and away in chaotic panic.

"Nice job," Brian complimented once they got back to the hideout. "I was worried for a sec."

Duo grinned smugly. "I am a professional," he replied, "So what's next and I hope I break a sweat this time."

Brian chuckled at his eagerness. "There is no next job," he replied pulling out his gun, "You were our little distraction while we got the personnel files we needed. See you don't check out and I don't like that, we're the slightest bit suspicious."

"Okay you got me," Duo pouted, "but I plan to go out with the bang." He pushed the detonator and several explosions went off throughout their base. Brian looked away in surprise and Duo jumped on him. The two wrestled for the gun. "I don't think so, bud." He reached out for the gun while trying to hold Brian back as they struggled and nearly had it when Brian grabbed Duo by the braid and pulled on it. His head yanked back and he howled in pain. 

"You should have cut it," Brian smirked as he raised the gun at Duo who he sat on the floor looking down. "Oh what's wrong? The wittle fairy boy head horts," he taunted sounding like a cross between Elmer Fudd and a mother talking to her baby. "I will make it all betta for wu." He pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

"Looking for this," Duo growled as he held the magazine for the gun in his hand. He had managed to liberate it right before his precious braid had been pulled. Amethyst eyes became cold as he stood and raised his gun. "Here's a ticket to hell on me." He pulled the trigger, throwing Brian back from the force as the bullet penetrated his skull and terminated his life. "All betta now," he replied just before leaving the room. 

It was time to blow this popsicle stand. He depressed the detonator once again and more explosions went off behind him as he ran out. Normally he would have waited until he was outside before setting them off, but nothing went according to plan. He did not expect them to actually double cross him like that though he was set up in just in case something did happed. As for the special operative files they thought they had, they were stupid for thinking they actually kept some.

mcmc

"Did you really have to blow up Relena's apartment?" Wufei asked.

"She has the whole building to herself," Duo replied, "it's not like you had to evacuate a whole bunch of people. Besides, I take my work seriously."

Wufei shook his head. "Anyway, your handling of the remnants of Ocean Group went decently. It's nice to know working security for Heero did not make you soft."

"Well you know how Heero is," Duo smirked. Heero had enough people after him and his company. It seemed he was doing a lot of the same things except this was the first person he killed in a year. It felt kind of weird. Normally it would not bother him, but now he had a nagging sensation of dissatisfaction, but it was small. The jerk would have killed him and he pulled his braid, all of those were grounds for death in his book.

Wufei nodded. He knew there was no way Heero would let Duo's skills wane in the slightest, but he could not help teasing him, it had been awhile. "Go home, Maxwell."

"I don't know where that is anymore," he admitted then looked away. "I'm a Preventer this is where I belong."

Wufei shook his head. "You're fired."

"Oh come on, Wu, you're firing me," Duo whined.

"That's the only way you are going to face this, though I admit I am surprised you let this get to you. You are the most annoying, versatile person that I know."

Duo smirked. "That's what Vic said." He stood and turned to leave. "I'm going…home."

Wufei nodded and tossed him a package. "This is for Andrea. Open it and die."

"It's another stuffed animal isn't it?"

Wufei cleared his throat and went back to his paperwork to hide the crimson that warmed his cheeks. "Goodbye Maxwell."

© 2002 Devon Masterson.

Yeah, I know I am twisted, but I still don't own the Gundam and SM characters. I just own the entire Wagner family, associates, all gundam children, and the plot. No money is made by me so don't sue me.


	4. Confession Four

Mea Culpa

Confession Four

By Devon Masterson

AN: The language in this one gets a bit bold in this chapter 6.6;

Heero sat at his computer working while keeping a watchful eye on the toddler playing on the blanket with her favorite giraffe. A gentle breeze wafted in making it pleasantly cool. From time to time he would smile to himself as he watched her play contently on the floor. She was so beautiful and he would protect her and Victoria forever now that they had reconciled. Even if they had not gotten back together, he would found away whether he had to move whereever they went and stalk in the shadows or kidnap the two of them and keep them some place.

"Baby," she smiled as she hugged her giraffe.

"Giraffe," he corrected.

Andrea looked toward Heero and raised an eyebrow. "Baby," she said again then laid on her back waving the animal in the air.

Heero coughed to keep from laughing. She must have seen Victoria do that at some point. Andrea seemed to have a lot of Trowa and Victoria's traits in her behavior and he found it amusing. He loved the toddler and her interesting hang-ups. He cleared his throat again as he felt Roger moving from his usual resting spot atop of Heero's head. Little brown nose and eyes peered at him from upside down as if trying to figure out his amusement, then climbed onto the floor to see for itself.

Roger crawled over to Andrea curiously then jumped away as she sat up. She frowned as she looked from the ferret to the giraffe trying to establish a connection. She put the giraffe down and reached for ferret. "Baby."

Heero began to raise from his chair. He knew Roger was temperamental and he did not want to explain to Victoria if Andrea was scratched. His concern started to grow as Roger tried to pull from the young girl's embrace and hissed at her. Green eyes widened then narrowed at the animal as it raised its claws as if to strike. She hissed back at the animal and Roger stilled as if confused. "Hmm." Heero said taking Roger from her and placing him on his head then kneeling down. He sighed as he heard uncontrollable laughter from behind him. "Are you okay, A-chan?" he asked softly.

Andrea smiled. "Daddy." She stood and gave Heero a hug. 

"Finally someone who can tame that thing," Duo replied still laughing. He walked over and placed a box on the floor. "Here you are baby girl, it's from Uncle Wufei," he said before sitting on the floor.

Andrea dropped her giraffe and toddled over to the pretty box then dragged it over to Duo. She got comfortable in his lap then started to tear off little pieces of the paper. "Andi, you're taking too long. How about I help you?" He tore a big piece of paper off the box and inside was a stuffed lion with a huge fury mane.

"Baby," she smiled and hugged it. 

"How did you mission go?" Heero asked as he watched Andrea play in Duo's lap.

"It went pretty much like clockwork, except this guy pulled my braid and it really hurt," Duo answered. He was still miffed about the whole thing.

"Hmm."

"I knew you would say that," Duo replied then shook his head. He was glad to be hanging around again, this was the way it should be. "Any messages from my admirers?"

Heero smiled, he had been waiting for this. "Your mother called and wants you to call right away."

"Geez, don't get all happy about it," Duo commented. He didn't have anything against his mother, he had just been dreading talking to her since he found the truth. He did not want things to be different between them. He walked over to the vid phone not noticing that it blinking because of a call in cue.

"Victoria…" the Countess's sentence trailed at seeing her son's face. "Duo, when did you get back?"

"I just got in a little bit ago," he answered somewhat awkwardly. _"I am still the same,"_ he told himself. "So what have you been up to good lookin?'"

"You are so fresh darling," she commented smiling. She was glad that his humor was still in good supply, but she could tell that he was still adjusting to the knowledge. "Well I was calling to talk to Victoria and check up on my little granddaughter, but I did need to speak with you. I am glad you came back when you did, darling, what are you doing on the week of the twenty second of next month?"

Duo scratched his head for a moment trying to think. He was never one to really plan then he remembered the film festival was that week and he still had to get tickets. With everything going on, it slipped his mind. It was probably too late to get some if he went the legit route, he would figure something out. It was amazing how four months could just slip by. "I was thinking you and I would go to the Sundance Film Festival."

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "Do you have tickets yet?"

"No, but I am working on it," he answered.

"That means you are available to go to the festival with me for your birthday."

"My birthday?" he asked almost incredulously. "You're taking me to the film festival for my birthday? I love you, mom."

The Countess grinned. "I thought you would approve," she said then shifted the subject. "Sweetheart?"

Duo looked at her suspiciously. He knew something was about to be up judging from her face, he knew that look. It was his patented 'I am about to be sneaky' look. "Yes?"

"I want to throw you a party. Just a small one. I've never spent a birthday with you before and the film festival takes place before your birthday. I thought it would be a good chance for you to meet some people and spend time with the family."

"No parties," Duo replied emphatically. He had an idea what it would be like…some sort of political function except he would be the center of everything. Being scrutinized by a bunch of snobs was not his idea of celebrating his birthday, now that he knew when it was.

The Countess raised an eyebrow. "Son," she said almost lowly. Duo could feel his resolve shrinking as she stared him with intense eyes. Now, he knew what Victoria would get nervous about. He could not let it get to him. He was going to stand his ground.

"Mom," he replied.

Her countenance softened seeing that entire desired effect was not accomplished. She would attack him another way. She was determined to unify her family and force him and them to adapt to the situation. Another method would simply have to be employed. Her eyes grew big as tears seemingly threatened. "I only wanted you to spend time with the family, but I understand if you still need time. It has only been four months and you are the only one hurting from everything that went on. Take all the time you need." She sniffled.

__

"Geez, I can't believe she's doing this to me." Duo could feel his heart and resolve softening. It was only a party and he would to face the rest of the tribe that was his family eventually, might as well face the firing squad early and head on. "What day is my birthday party?" he sighed.

The Countess smiled in victory. "On your birthday, twenty-fifth."

"Cool," he said half-heartedly. He had been bamboozled and he knew it.

mcmc

"She's evil, Quatre!" Duo exclaimed as he jumped on the couch.

The blond Arabian said nothing, but sipped his tea to keep from laughing. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"She deliberately pushed my buttons. She tried to intimidate me and it almost work then gave me the look."

"What look?" Quatre asked curiously.

"You know, my 'sleep with me I'm a virgin this time' looks except said this one said 'please, Duo do it or I'll cry.'" Quatre could not hold it any longer. He put his tea down and doubled over in laughter. "Oh sure laugh, Quatre. It's a powerful look. Do you know how often I have gotten laid with that look? It changes lives."

"I'm sorry, Duo," Quatre said in between laughs then placed his hand on his chin as if trying to be thoughtful.

Duo saw through his attempt and threw a pillow at him. He was disgusted when Quatre caught it and covered his face with it as more laughter escaped him. "You're just as bad as Heero you know that. He laughed and said I was amusing. Fine friends you two turned about to me. Laugh at a man when he's down."

"You know we will be there by your side," Quatre comforted as he sat up. He was much better this time.

"Well at least I won't be suffering alone," Duo replied glaring at the Quatre then stood. "I'm going out. I'd ask you to hang about, but I don't know if you'll break out into fits of laughter. You might hurt yourself."

"Are you going to use the look and change someone's life?" he asked before covering his face with the pillow again.

Violet eyes narrowed into slits. "You're twisted." He left the room. He didn't see what was so damn funny. It seemed like his life was a big joke lately and Quatre and Heero were yuking it up. It wasn't fair. _"Man, it's supposed to be the other way around."_

"This sucks," he said out loud as he hopped on his bike. He put his helmet over his head then sped off. What he needed was a stiff drink and some female company. _"It is a Saturday night. The best women are always at the Abyss,"_ he thought as the world whizzed by him in a blur. The Abyss was the perfect place for him to get lost in. There he would find what he needed.

"What's up man?" he asked sometime later as he cut to the front of the line.

"Duo," the bouncer greeted, "Where have you been? Some girls been asking about you." He winked.

"I've been around," Duo answered. He could imagine there were a couple of ladies wondering when he was going to get up with them again. He was went on a third date with a couple of them just before the Countess got sick and his life got turned around.

"Shacked up with some chick?" the bouncer asked curiously as he elbowed Duo as if he wanted details.

Duo smirked. "You know the rule, Hiei, three dates, three screws, no exceptions. It's a very old method perfected over the years."

"Then you must be on the prowl for fresh meat," he laughed as he opened the door for the braided man, "happy hunting."

"You know it," he replied as he walked inside. A few heads turned and a couple of feminine greetings flew towards him over the music, but they were only met with a smile. Been there, done that, excellent quality. There were so many ladies that got boring after a few dates and they were the hardest to get rid of. He always knew after an hour, but he gave them the benefit of the doubt. Ami seemed to be the exception. He was probably too hasty in his judgement, but she would be his experiment.

"I think I found my toy for the evening," a blond yelled to her friend as she leaned closer to her and pointed. "Or at least my midnight snack."

"You are so crude, Mimi," Ami scolded not even looking in the direction that her friend pointed in. She had too much on her mind right now. She was worried about Duo, a lot had been dumped on his plate when she met him. She knew it was stupid to worry about someone that seemed to be so full of himself and that she hardly knew, but she was. He was important to Evelyn and she saw a glimpse of a serious side of him that most people probably did not get to see. Then there were his eyes. The were the most fantastic shade of violet she had ever seen. She felt like they could peer into her soul. Of course, it did not help that she strongly attracted to him. He was not the kind of guy she would normally go for, but there was something about him besides his good looks.

"Are you in there?" Mimi asked waving her hand in front of Ami's face.

"I'm sorry," she replied coming out of her reverie.

"I bet you were think about Dion again," Mimi accused. "You have to get over it. Before him you used to be fun to hang out with and dare I say a closet wild woman. You probably don't even remember what a dick looks like." 

Ami flushed slightly. "I remember what it looks like." She was starting to become annoyed with the content of the conversation. Dion was the furthest thing from her mind, but she was not about to tell her about Duo and let her start harping on that.

"I'm talking about one attached to man that's still alive," she replied. "You haven't had sex since you and Dion broke up. And that was over a year ago! I don't how you can stand it. You're practically a vir…a vir…"

Ami rolled her eyes. "A Virgin?" she supplied. Mimi was so over dramatic.

Mimi nodded. "You're my best friend and I'm going to help you," she replied grabbing Ami's wrist and pulling her away from the table.

"Mimi?"

"The cutie that just came in is exactly what the doctor ordered or at least you should have," she commented.

"Mimi!" Ami exclaimed as she struggled within her grasp. This was so embarrassing.

"You'll thank me for this later," she smiled, "besides I'm sacrificing for you."

Ami said nothing as they approached the dance floor. This club would be yet another place she would be avoiding for the next couple of months. Her eyes widened as she saw a gorgeous guy dressed in black. She pulled her wrist from Mimi. "I talk to him alone."

Mimi's blue eyes widened as she smiled. "That's the Ami-chan I remember. Good luck and I'll be close by." A guy tapped her on the shoulder and she waved as she was led away.

__

"I need a drink," Ami thought. She looked to her left and saw a guy making his way to the dance floor after coming from the bar. She walked over to him. "Here," she replied handing him five hundred yen and taking his drink. She downed the drink quickly then wrinkled her nose. "That was strong."

"I had the bartender make my special mix," he answered looking her over. "Wanna dance?"

"Maybe later," she smiled feeling warm. That had been her fourth drink of her night and she was starting to feel the effects. She turned towards the dance floor as a good song started to play. Her body started to gyrate to the rhythm of "Deeper and Deeper" by Madonna. It was one of her favorite classic songs.

__

I can't help falling in love

I fall deeper and deeper the further I go

Kisses sent from heaven above

They get sweeter and sweeter the more that I know

Duo flashed a smile at the girl that started to dance up on him, but he was unimpressed. He was still had not found his date for the evening. As flash of blue caught his eye and he turn his head. He saw a small crowd of people standing around woman clad in a short, blue skirt and tight white tank top with some writing across the chest. A closer look was needed. He walked away from his dance partner and joined crowd. His grin got even bigger as he realized it was Ami, an opportunity to be seized.

__

Deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper 

Never gonna hide it again

Sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and sweeter

Never gonna have to pretend

He stepped into the crowd and started to dance behind her. Ami turned around in surprise, but did not miss a beat as they moved together. The crowd got even bigger while they danced. To the outside, they looked as if they planned the whole thing like some regulars do.

__

You got to just let your body move to the music

You got to just let your body go with the flow

Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love

I can't keep from falling in love with you

You know there's nothing better that I'd like to do

Ami wrapped her arms around him as the song ended. "Will you take me home? I had too much to drink."

"Sure," he answered touching her face. "Did you come alone."

She shook her head. "Mimi came with me, but I don't see her."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Ami nodded. "She probably found her midnight snack." She yawned.

"I better get you home," he commented as he took her by the hand. He was disappointed, things had been looking up. "Do you have purse or something?"

"Everything is in the vault," she replied starting to pull items from her cleavage.

Duo placed his hands over hers to stop her. "Ami you're hot and I'm horny as hell. Don't tempt me," he replied sounding more annoyed than he intended.

"I will be good, Duo," she smiled.

He sighed this was going to be difficult. Judgement said call a cab for her, because if she touched even the slightest bit seductively he would rip her clothes off. But he did not feel right not seeing her home, there was just something wrong about it. _"Hell this. I'll make sure she gets home, if something happens I deal with it later shit."_

© 2002 Devon Masterson.

Yeah, I know I am twisted, but I still don't own the Gundam and SM characters. I just own the entire Wagner family, associates, all gundam children, and the plot. No money is made by me so don't sue me.


	5. Confession Five

Mea Culpa

Confession Five

By Devon Masterson

Victoria sighed inwardly as Heero left for the airstrip. Even though he would be gone only for a few of days, she was already trying to figure out how she would cope. She had grown quite accustomed to him being around and stalking in the shadows. It was kind of pathetic. But since they had gotten back together, she had become quite possessive of him and she still didn't know their status. She had been too nervous to ask him exactly what their relationship was going to lead to. Rocking the boat too soon could damage things between them and not only would she suffer, but so would Andrea. 

The toddler saw Heero as her father and she would take it quite hard if her mother screwed things up. _"We'll discuss it when he gets back,"_ she decided as she walked down the stairs. She had a doctor's appointment. She had been feeling a little under the weather lately. Normally she would have ridden the virus or bacteria out, but Aki brought out two important points. One if Heero found out he would blow things out of proportion and then she would be miserable, and two she might give it to Andrea, so she made an appointment. 

Shinji would be accompanying her as always. She knew he would rather be by Heero's side especially with him going out on remote mining colony L-4. But Heero made it abundantly clear that looking after her was the same as looking after him. She had been out in the garden when he told Shinji that. She also understood the silent threat within that statement that if something happened to her he would surely go off and do something crazy. 

He loved her so much, but he still didn't ask her to marry him. She wondered why en route to the doctor's office.

"You must have a lot on your mind," the doctor said breaking into her thoughts.

Victoria blinked and looked at her watch. She had been fading in and out of her thoughts for the past two hours. She always hated it when that happened. That was the only side effect of the mental breakdown she had during the war. After she came out of the coma, it seemed as though she was reset, but there were still periods where she could not account for time when she was in deep thought. Fortunately, she did not give the impression that she was acting out another personality, only in deep thought like a daydream. "I'm fine," she replied. "So can you tell me why I've been feeling sick. Is it the flu?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's not the flu," he answered. The doctor smiled. "According to the blood work you're very healthy and very pregnant I'm sure Odin-sama, will excited about the birth of his first child." 

"Thank you, Doctor," she said as she stood.

"Are you alright?" he asked getting to his feet. Her catatonic state was not what he expected.

"I'm fine," she replied as she started for the door. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, it opened and Shinji put his arm around her to lead her to the car. Once she was inside the car, she sat for a moment and rubbed her stomach. Andrea was going to have a little brother or sister. Heero was going to be…a father. "I need to speak with Heero as soon as he gets out of the dead zone. And I need Duo."

mcmc

"Oh god," Ami sighed as she reached over and picked up the ringing phone and threw into the trashcan. She put the pillow over her head and tried to turn over, but she felt too heavy. A sigh passed over and sat up slowly. She groaned as she held her head. _"I am never going to get drunk again. I can barely move."_ She pulled back the covers. She just needed some coffee then she would be able to function. At least it was nothing like what Mimi described, she was positive that she would be fine in a couple of hours. "Oh no," she gasped suddenly realized the weight across her body was not induced by her hangover but an arm.

_"I am too afraid to look," _she thought as she looked under the covers. A look of relief passed over her features as she saw the peaceful satisfied on Duo's handsome face.

Fuzzy memories of last night washed over her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She had to be mature, it was her fault though her could have fought a bit more. Without thinking, she ran her hands through his chestnut locks. She had always been curious about what looked like with his hair unbraided and now she knew.

"Ami," he whispered as he started to stir. His lips curled into a smile as if he were dreaming and he snuggled closer to her warm body.

She could not help but smile as he laid his head in her lap affectionately. He was just like a child. It was nice seeing the innocent side of him, this must have been what the Countess saw.

Duo open his eyes and yawned. "Morning, Lucy," he greeted rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Ricky."

He sat up and looked at her. He did not expect her to get the allusion. He kissed her deeply. Ami found herself responding too well to him. It was when she moaned out loud, that she stopped him. She pulled away breathing hard. "What's wrong?"

"Too fast," she said simply. She pulled her sheet around her and attempted to put some distance between them. "Get off so I can get dressed."

"I've already seen it all," he replied stretching out on the sheet. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again though."

Ami blushed and looked away. "Fine," she replied. She yanked the sheet as hard as she could and pulled him onto the floor. She laughed as she watched him get to his feet.

"You're going to get it now," he growled playfully.

Ami gathered her sheet to her body and ran into the bathroom. She shut the door just as he got to her and leaned against it. She laughed as she listened to him pound on it in 'anger.' It was when she caught sight of her reflection that she paused. It has been quite some time since she laughed liked this. That warm feeling was settling in her heart again and she looked away. _"Don't even get any ideas Ami. He's a flirt and will never be able to settle down."_

"Are you alright in there?" he asked, concern was apparent in his voice.

"I'm fine," she replied opening the door clad in a bathrobe. She was surprised to see him dressed though his hair was still spilled across his back, making him look almost angelic. Except she knew better. "I'm going to make breakfast." She walked past him.

Duo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him so that their faces were nearly touching. "You take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"It's alright, besides you don't know where everything is," she said feeling affected by his closeness.

"I'll figure it out," he replied, "besides, there will be other times."

Ami blinked feeling herself drawn into his spell. She moved away, she would take him up on the offer of breakfast. "You assume a lot."

Duo smirked. "I 'm just confident when I pursue what I want."

"Well you know what they say," she said seductively as she loosened her robe slightly. Amethyist eyes immediately took in the sight as his imagination started to work in over time. "You make an ass of you not me." She shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm going to marry her," he chuckled as he stood in front of the door collecting himself for a moment. He turned to leave when a familiar ringing of his cell phone caught his attention. "Pool hall, cue ball speaking."

"Duo, Victoria-sama, needs to speak with you right away."

"I'm kind of busy," he replied. "What kind of face was she using?"

"I believe you would call it the 'haul ass face,'" he replied quoting the braided man directly.

"I'll be there," Duo commented just before hanging up. He knocked on the door but was not able to compete over the shower running. A mischievous smile crossed his features as he opened the door and walked inside. She was quite a sight clad in soap through the translucent shower curtains. Lust was stirring within him again, but duty called. "Ami, I got to go. There's something up at the house."

Ami popped her head out in surprise. She should have locked the door. He may have seen it already, but she was still a lady. "You could have told me through the door."

"But then I wouldn't get to see you wet," Duo smirked as he moved closer. He touched her chin and kissed her deeply. 

"Bye" she whispered lowly.

Duo smiled and pulled back the curtain. He sighed. "You don't know how much it hurts me to leave you like this."

A warm flush spread across her cheeks and she pulled the curtain back to hide herself, but not before throwing the soap at him. "Baka," she muttered.

Duo ducked then grinned. "I'll call ya.'"

© 2002 Devon Masterson.

Yeah, I know I am twisted, but I still don't own the Gundam and SM characters. I just own the entire Wagner family, associates, all gundam children, and the plot. No money is made by me so don't sue me.


	6. Confession Six

Mea Culpa

Confession Six

By Devon Masterson

            Victoria sat on a lounge chair by the balcony furiously sketching. It was the only way she could calm herself. She was an absolute mess and she nearly loss her composure. Everyone in the house knew what the problem was and managed to stay out of her way, but that did not sway the fact that she still couldn't get in touch with Heero. He should have been out of the dead zone by now. She preferred to tell him he was to become a father in person, experience made fearful. What if she lost him before she could tell him? She couldn't take it.

            She threw her sketchbook on the floor in a fit and began to pace. That was how Duo found her when he walked into the room with his hand over his eyes. "Are you decent?"

            "You are becoming quite bold these days, Duo," she replied raising an eyebrow. "Do not forget…"

            "That you used to be my superior, that you could kill me or just my place in general?" he supplied being facetious. "Hey remember you asked me to rush over. I was busy you know. I passed up another chance at good sex plus a meal for you."

            "Aaah, spare me your details. You are my younger bother mind you," she commented in disgust.

            Duo smirked. "That's the first time you ever called me that. I'm growing on you, I knew it!" he hopped on to the lounge chair and patted the space beside him. "Now tell Duo all about it."

             Victoria arched an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that she was about to confide in him of all people. How far had she fallen! "Stop being facetious! I need to know the maximum amount of time it would take to get through the dead zone, even with slight engine trouble."

            "So you'd rather talk to him, I see," Duo commented. "Just so you know I don't approve him shacking up with you without a ring on your finger."

            "Duo," her tone warned.

            "He should be out of it in an hour and half, four if he's drifting," he answered.

            "He should be passed it then, even if he had trouble," she commented as she started pacing.

            "What's the big hurry?" Duo asked. "Did he knock you up or something?" Victoria's head turned quickly towards him in a look of shock. Violet eyes widened as they read the truth on her face. "Hmm." He was annoyed now and he didn't know why, or least he would not admit why. "I'll get on it," he said before leaving the room.

            "Thank you," she replied curiously. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was mad.

mcmc

            Heero stepped out of the shuttle and started towards his car. He changed his mind about going out to the colony for right now. Something was not right and he had to make sure everything okay before he traveled light years away from the most important aspects of his life.

            He placed his bag in the car and was about to get inside when a familiar buzzing sounded. Heero opened a compartment and pulled out a cell phone. Four years ago, he would not have bothered owning one or at least keeping it on. But now, with all the business meetings and reports on Victoria that he was kept abreast of regularly, it became a necessity. Now he knew why Quatre was never without his. "Lowe here," he greeted simply.

            "Where are you?" Duo asked.

            "Leaving the shuttle port," he answered as he steered the car towards the exit. "Is there something wrong with Victoria or Andrea?"

            "Everything is fine, but you have something's to clear up with my sister," he said in a serious tone.

            Heero raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

            "Nothing," he answered trying to sound his usual self. "I just think that you and Vic need to stop messing around."

            "Hmm. I'm on my way home, ETA twenty minutes," Heero replied before hanging up. Dark eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry and a frown nearly marred his glacial features. There had to be something wrong. Apparently, Victoria coerced Duo into not saying anything. He was going to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Odin-sama," Aki greeted, "you're supposed to be on your way to L-2 but no matter Victoria-sama is up stairs and she'll be surprised."

Heero nodded and started up the stairs. He could hear the whispers from a few of the servants. Something was going on, and Victoria and he were at the center of it all. "What's going on?" he asked as Duo once he reached the top of the stairs.

The braided man merely shrugged as he leaned against the wall. "I'm going to go check up on Andrea," he replied before walking away.

"Hmmm," Heero grunted as he turned the knob and walked inside. He stood for a moment and watched Victoria stand by the window looking out se rang her hands as she looked out.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving forward.

"Heero?" she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. She would be given a chance.

Heero held her close to him. "What wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong I just…"

"Oji-chan," Serena called through the door as she knocked.

"I'll be back," he sighed pulling away. He opened the door.

"I thought I saw your coming back to airport. Is there something wrong?"

"I just needed to take care of some things."

"I see," Serena commented her eyes cutting toward Victoria. "Oji-chan, can I speak with you a minute?"

Heero looked towards Victoria and she nodded. "I'm going to go check on Andrea," she commented before leaving.

"I'm getting older, Oji-chan," Serena began, "and I want to see settled before I get too far in years."

"No more blind dates," Heero replied promptly.

"Then go with me to a few social…"

"I'm only interested in one woman," he interrupted.

"What do you see in her?" Serena asked in annoyance.

A dark brown eyebrow raised in annoyance. It was only out of love and respect that he was entertaining these questions. "She and Andrea mean everything to me."

"What about me?"

"You're my mother. Your importance is separate from hers. This is not competition."

A soft flush crossed Serena's cheeks. "Hmm."

            "Victoria and Andrea will be part of my life with or without your approval," he stated letting his countenance.

            "Don't expect us to be best friends," Serena comment crossing her arms. "It's difficult for two head strong women to get along."

            "Hmm."

            "And if she hurts you…"

            "She won't," he replied.

            Serena sighed and ran her hands through his hair affectionately. "You were going to ask her to marry when I interrupted?"

            "Hmm."

            "You're too much like him for your own good, though you have my temperament. You father never married me and kept me at distance until you came along. He gave our family a chance until that day Omega tried to have you killed." Heero's eyes widened that was not the way he remembered it. "You were still young. I pushed you out of the way in time. That day changed every thing and your father sent us away."

            "Why are you telling me this?"

            Serena hugged Heero tightly. "I may not like it but you're a grown man and I had nothing to do with it, but I want to be a part of your life now. Here's a little advice don't keep her waiting too long." She commented before pulling away. "I'm going to leave you alone…for today. I'm going to run a few errands." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Oji-chan." She opened the door and left the room.

            Heero waited a few seconds then opened the door only to find Victoria waiting for him. "Heero," she began as she walked inside the room. She shut the door. "Marry me."

            A look of shock passed over his eyes then he walked over to his night stand. He pulled out a velvet box. A smirk formed as he rubbed the top of the box with his thumb. _"She was supposed to have this years ago."_ He turned towards Victoria. "Only if you accept this." He opened the box and took out a ring.

"I accept," she replied. He slipped the ring on her left hand then kissed her deeply. Victoria could feel herself pulled into him as the kiss grew deeper and lead to other things.

Some time later, Heero ran his hands through her hair. There was something wrong. "What is it?" he asked lowly. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm pregnant."

            The look on Heero's face was priceless. Not even Kodak could have done it justice. "I want to get married tonight."

            "Hello," Ami yawned into the phone. She looked at her clock, 10:00 p.m. after a full day of excitement and disbelief, she turned in early. She just wanted to put Duo and images of last night out of her mind. Unfortunately the more she tried the more she thought about the closeness they shared. Part of her wanted to let it go, but it was all too provocative and unlike her. This was her chance at dropping old patterns and forgetting regrets.

            "Hey, baby, you missed me?" Duo's lively voice said into the phone.

            "Du…Duo," she stammered trying to collect her cool. Yeah she was thinking about him, but she didn't expect to actually hear from him any time soon. He seemed like the type to bounce from woman to woman.

            "I like it when you say my name," he replied flirtatiously. His voice dropped a pitch. "But I love it when you scream it."

            Ami's face burned. It seemed even on the phone he could strip her feelings down to the barest of wants, lust and desire. She had to maintain her guard. Guys like him dazzle and awe one minute and run and hide the next. "What is it Duo?"

            "I need a date for my sister's wedding."

            "Victoria?" Ami asked sitting up. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Tonight?"

            "Yeah. They got together. They broke up. She married someone else. He died, we were sad. He knocked her up and she had my niece. Heero knocked her up and now they're getting married, that's the short version. You want the long one, you're going to have to marry me and enter our sick world."

            Ami rolled her eyes. "I think I get the picture."

            "You don't know what you're missing," he teased. "So are you in or out?"

            "I am not going to marry you," Ami declared still flushing.

            Duo smiled on the line. He imagined she was quite flustered and blushing furiously while wearing something slinky. "That's up for debate, but I was talking about tonight. My mother would love it if you came."

            "I…this is short notice. I don't have a dress…"

            "The blue one in the back of your closet," Duo replied. "I'll see you in 15 minutes."

            "Wait!" she cried out as the dial tone sounded. She hung up. For a minute, she was tempted to just lay there then excitement took over. She knew all about Heero and Victoria from the Countess, except the latest developments, and she was happy for them. _"Now if I can find some happiness for myself," _she thought. She jumped out of bed. _"I think it's time for a little pay back."_ She pulled a dress out the back of her closet. She had to admit he chose well for her. The sundress was perfect for an evening wedding in a garden or something and she looked phenomenal in it.

Twenty minutes later, Duo and Countess pulled up in her limo. "You didn't have to come with me," he whined.

            "You are my baby and in my eyes you could do no wrong, that's why I close them in matters like this," she teased. "I also enjoy good sport. Heero and Victoria are on hiatus for right now. I would like to see my boy I action."

            Duo's eyes narrowed in annoyance briefly. "Now I know where I get it from." He smirked and opened the door.

            "A word of advice. Ami is an intelligent and sensitive woman; do not make me out to be a liar when I say you are good for."

            "Yes, general," Duo saluted then turned serious. "I just want to get to know her. I can't promise anything."

            The countess touched his shoulder affectionately. I thought you were going to marry her?"

            Duo flushed. "Yeah, but I didn't say when." He got out of the car and walked to Ami's front door. At first he was a bit annoyed that the Countess wanted to join him, but he had a feeling they would be late if he had come alone. He rang the bell. "I'm here. Are you ready, everybody's waiting?"

            "I just need to get my bag," she said through the intercom. A few seconds later, the door opened and for the first time in his life, Duo was speechless. Ami was a vision in blue with her hair in an upsweep with little white flowers amongst her dark locks. A powder blue tea length sun dress with a wrap around collar graced her figure and ballet shoes, with straps that wound around her ankles, encased her feet. "How do I look?"

            "Like a goddess," he replied. He moved toward her and touched her gently then kissed her. He flushed when he pulled away. She was affecting him entirely too much.

            "We better go before we're late," she suggested. She was clearly pleased with his response.

            Duo smiled to hide his disappointment and offered his hand to Ami. "Your carriage awaits."

To be continued….

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond.

Yeah, I know I am twisted, but I still don't own the Gundam and SM characters. I just own the entire Wagner family, associates, all gundam children, and the plot. No money is made by me so don't sue me.


End file.
